1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to computer-aided design of vehicles and, more specifically, to a method of knowledge-based engineering design of an instrument panel for a vehicle.
2. Description of the Related Art
Vehicle design, and in particular automotive vehicle design, has advanced to a state in which computer-aided design techniques are frequently incorporated in the development of a new vehicle. Computer-aided design is especially beneficial in the design and packaging of the various systems incorporated within a vehicle, to maximize design and functional capabilities of the vehicle systems. One example of a vehicle system is an instrument panel. The instrument panel is positioned between a side structure of the vehicle to provide structural reinforcement for a vehicle body. The instrument panel also provides an attachment surface for various vehicle components such as an audio component, an inflatable restraint system, or a heating, ventilation and air conditioning (HVAC) system.
One aspect of the design task for a vehicle system, such as the instrument panel, is to ensure that the design of the vehicle system is spatially compatible with a particular environment. Another aspect of the design task is to ensure that the design complies with predetermined functional criteria, including performance and durability requirements. In the past, various methods have been utilized to determine whether a proposed design meets such predetermined criteria. For example, a proposed design may be analyzed in two dimensions, which requires many iterations of a drawing. A three-dimensional model may also be constructed to obtain a better perspective of the design. The three-dimensional model may further be subjected to testing to determine whether it complies with performance and durability criteria. This design method is time consuming and expensive.
It is also known that knowledge-based design methods are being utilized in designing a vehicle system. The knowledge-based design method provides advice to a user based on knowledge, guidelines and lessons learned from previous designs, and engineering and manufacturing experience. Advantageously, a knowledge-based design technique maximizes the incorporation of knowledge on the design of a vehicle system while developing a new vehicle system in a minimal period of time. An example of a knowledge-based design technique is disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 5,799,293 to Kaepp, entitled xe2x80x9cMethod For Optimizing The Design Of A Product Using Knowledge Based Engineering Techniquesxe2x80x9d, the disclosure of which is hereby incorporated by reference.
It is also known to use a computer-aided design technique to design a vehicle system. An example of a computer aided design technique is disclosed in U.S. patent application, Ser. No. 08/984,806, entitled xe2x80x9cMethod and System For Vehicle Design Using Occupant Reach Zonesxe2x80x9d, the disclosure of which is also hereby incorporated by reference.
It is further known to use a parametric design technique to design a vehicle system. An example of a parametric design technique is disclosed in U.S. patent application, Ser. No. 09/385,739, entitled xe2x80x9cMethod of Parametric Design of an Instrument Panel Support Structurexe2x80x9d, the disclosure of which is hereby incorporated by reference.
While the above design techniques work they do not integrate the available knowledge-based engineering design and analysis tools into a single user interface for the design of a complex system. Therefore, there is a need in the art to provide a method for designing an instrument panel for a vehicle using an integrated knowledge based engineering design technique, to reduce development time, and cost.
Accordingly, the present invention is a method of knowledge-based engineering design of an instrument panel for a vehicle. The method includes the steps of defining a parameter of the instrument panel using a knowledge-based engineering library stored in a memory of a computer system, generating a model of the instrument panel based on the parameter and analyzing the model of the instrument panel. The method also includes the steps of comparing a result of the analysis of the model of the instrument panel to a predetermined criteria from the knowledge-based engineering library, and varying the parameter so that the model of the instrument panel meets the predetermined criteria.
One advantage of the present invention is that an improved method of knowledge-based engineering design of an instrument panel for a vehicle is provided that considerably reduces design time and related expenses. Another advantage of the present invention is that a method of knowledge-based engineering design is provided that utilizes parametric automated design in light of predetermined engineering and manufacturing criteria. Yet another advantage of the present invention is that a method of knowledge-based engineering design of an instrument panel is provided that allows analysis of vehicle packaging feasibility early in the design process. Still another advantage of the present invention is that a method of knowledge-based engineering design of an instrument panel is provided which supports computer-aided engineering analysis (CAE) and rapid prototyping. A further advantage of the present invention is that a method of knowledge-based engineering design of an instrument panel is provided that enhances flexibility in design, while still meeting vehicle timing considerations. Still a further advantage of the present invention is that a method of knowledge-based engineering design is provided that utilizes knowledge, guidelines and lessons learned from design, engineering and manufacturing experience to design an instrument panel to improve the quality, reduce development time and reduce the cost of an instrument panel.
Other objects, features and advantages of the present invention will be readily appreciated, as the same becomes better understood after reading the subsequent description taken in conjunction with the accompanying drawings.